This is war
by Karin Sakuria
Summary: sequel to new puffs and ruffs: the story. second fanfic. i dont own anything but the OC's and the plot. will take all crititsm. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karin POV

"What do you guys want?" Kaoru growled.

"We want you girls to join us." Butch said.

Kaoru scoffed and I glared at Anima. "So are you gonna join us?" Brick asked.

"We trusted you!" Momoko yelled.

Her bubble finally burst.

"You used us!" Miyako sobbed as Kaoru comforted her while growling.

"And now you took over the entire world!" Kimeko yelled.

"Why should join you…." Yuni said eerily as she glared at them.

"We hate what you did!" Sanae screamed.

"We should have never trusted you!" Ai screamed.

"You, you monsters!" Aki yelled.

Our counterparts stared at us from across the hill. "It was what we were meant to do." Butch said.

"We want you to stay with us." Warrior said.

"Karin are you agreeing to staying, you haven't spoken at all." Anima said.

That comment tipped the balance. My temper exploded. "WE TRUSTED YOU! WE HELPED YOU! WE TOLD PEOPLE TO RESPECT YOU AND LOOK AT YOU AS HEROS! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US! THERE ARE ABOSOLUTLY NO WORDS THAT CAN EVER EXPRESS THE HATE I FEEL TOWRDS EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" I screamed.

Aki POV

I've never seen Karin so mad before. Being that my ability is feeling other people's emotions, huge waves of hate, anger and sadness were rolling off of Karin. I saw her eyes glow a really dark forest green. I knew she had temper issues but it never interfered with her powers. I saw the trees around us grow bigger and the branches wrapped around the boys. The grass grew and tied them down to the ground. Being that there was a pond was near us the plants there seemed to grow too. Water sprayed everywhere. That seemed to make Yuni pissed. Her eyes glowed a really dark blue and she started to make it rain. This activated Momoko's rage and made her use her fire powers. Her eyes glowed fire red as she made the flames slowly creeps up the plants and slowly burning the boys. This also made the plants fire resistant. Sanae was the next to lose her temper. The winds picked up as her eyes glowed a really dark red, almost blood red. The wind only made the fire stronger and hotter making the flames turn blue. Miyako seemed to lose her temper before Kaoru, which surprised me, and her eyes glowed icy blue as her ice powers came into play. The ice crept along the plants behind the fire. The ice didn't melt and made the plants resistant to the cold. Kaoru's temper flared and her eyes glowed an earthy green. Her earth powers soon were in use. The dirt underneath the boys started to steam. The plants held them over a pit. Momoko filled the pit with fire and they looked like they were going to be cook alive. Ai's powers were activated by her rage and metal appeared over the fire. Hot and sharp. It should deal a lot of pain. "Aki-chan please help us!" Warrior cried.

Now it was my turn to lose my temper. I was the third strongest out of the 8 of us. I knew my eyes were glowing white and my powers came into the picture. I have telekinesis. This is just my main power though. Kaoru also has nature powers. Momoko also has wind powers. Miyako also has water powers. Sanae has super speed. Yuni had telekinesis that's stronger than mine. Ai also has lightning powers. I have solar powers and Karin has lunar powers. We never lost control yet and today I would prefer not to. We saw them yelp as Karin slowly lowered them into the pit. "Karin wait." I said.

She looked at me with a surprised look but then understood. "Are you begging for mercy?!" Kaoru shouted harshly.

The boys whimpered at her harshness.

"We'll spare you just this once! But the next time we meet don't think we'll be so nice! We will take this monarchy down, even if it means we have to remove its current leaders, permanently!" we yelled as lighting flashed and we disappeared leaving our counterparts on the ground panting, crying or just plain shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karin POV

It's been 6 months since we disappeared and went under new aliases. 7 months since the boys took over the world. But, it's been 7 months since we broke up with the boys and we still can't shake them from our hearts. I'm Karin Izuna otherwise known as Victoria Brown. Momoko changed her name to Ruby Darrell, Miyako to Sapphire Knight, Kimeko to Dawn Viver, Kaoru to Skylar Brown, Yuni to Allison Knight, Sanae to Hailey Darrell, Ai to Jennifer Waters and Aki to Constance Viver. I looked at the shiny bar counter and sighed. The girls and I split up so it wouldn't be so suspicious. Kimeko and Kaoru as a physical trainer in Mexico. Sanae and Miyako work together in a small clothing company. They don't attract too much attention but rake in a lot of cash. Momoko and Yuni work in a small bakery. Aki, Ai and I work at the bar we always had our monthly conferences at. We also ran the Resistance. "Hey May! Can you take over?!" I yelled from across the restaurant.

"Sure!" she yelled back.

I walked toward the back where there was a brick wall. I removed a brick and punched in a pass code. I walked into the Resistance HQ and saw Yuni. "Hey Aqua, is anyone else here yet?" I asked.

"Hi Lunar Maple. Actually you're the last one here." She said.

"Sorry I had rush hour." I said.

We walked into the conference room and took our seats. We did roll call and started to discuss how our jobs were. "Well I'm fine I was just up there and it was packed and busy." I said in a happy tone.

Aki POV

I smiled when Karin walked in. we've all grown over the last 6 years. Kaoru had to grow out her hair and wears brown contacts. Kimeko had to cut her hair and keep it out of her standard ponytail and she wears green contacts. Momoko cut her hair to about waist length and she wears blue contacts. Miyako still looks the same, but she straightened her hair, cut it and doesn't put it in her standard ponytails. Yuni grew out her hair and wears brown contacts. Sanae cut her hair, dyed it black and wears blue contacts. I cut and curled my hair and I wear brown contacts. Karin was probably the only one who changed the most. She grew out of her short state but still kept her petite figure. She died her hair black and wore brown contacts. After the boys took over, the first few weeks she had major outbursts, but after a while she became almost emotionless like she always was. "Momoko and I are doing well too."

"Sanae and I brought some money for you guys just in case you need it." Miyako said as she handed out a stack of $100 to everyone.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Miyako-chan and Sanae-chan!" we said.

"We've been okay too." Kaoru said.

"Alright let's get down to why we're really here." Karin said.

I can tell she's been waiting for us to talk about how we're going to take out the boys. "We're just going to use hit and run tactics. We can stun them but don't kill. We'll attack on their 6 year rule speech that's the day after tomorrow." Momoko said while looking at Karin, Kaoru and I.

We just laughed.

"Okay. Oh and I almost forgot. We got a package from Prof. U. it's our new compacts. He said we can use them but we're much more powerful." Karin said

We took the compact in our respective colors. "Alright girls see you guys tomorrow for training. Tomorrow night we get our uniforms and team ready. The next day we attack." Momoko said.

"Hai!" we chorused.

The next day…..

Karin POV

I walked in with the girls. I took my double katanas off the wall and went over to one of the 3 obstacle courses. I picked the one that allowed you to hone your skills with robots. I selected endless so, I can let all my anger out. I also picked the hologram robots so I could get used to seeing their faces again. I strapped my katanas to my back and walked in. Soon enough it started. The first wave was all Warrior holograms. I killed them all easily. Then it was all Avatar holograms, followed by Eagle holograms. I was hesitant to kill the RRBZ holograms but I did. Soon the Anima holograms popped up. I gasped when I was about to slay one. Soon the other robots surged on me. They paused when the door opened. "Mind if I join. I saw it was on endless, and I could help but notice you stopped at the Anima holograms." Kaoru said with a Bo staff in her hands with a sharp point jutting out of each end.

"I'm just a little rusty that's all." I said reassuringly.

"If you say so." Kaoru shrugged as she closed the door.

The robots started again and Kaoru had to go through each wave if she wanted to help me. I hacked at every single robot that attacked me. I was treated how the boys would treat me if we got into a serious fight. I was hit in the back and I roared in pain. I turned and saw the Anima hologram. My eyes welled with tears at the decision I was about to make. I ran at full speed at the robot and sliced it in half. Kaoru got to me as I broke down in tears. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I know I still have feelings for him. But if a hologram can make me hesitate to kill it than how will I do against the real one. Kaoru comforted me and I calmed down. We walked out of the course and I saw Miyako sparring against Yuni.

Later that night…

Karin POV

Miyako designed our uniforms and Sanae made the armor. When I tried mine on it fit pretty well. I was made out of light weight material and was hard to cut, rip, tear or pierce. Then I added the armor. I wasn't like those knight in shining armor sort of thing. It went around our forearms and shins and on our shoulders. They customized a belt for each of us. My belt could hold a dagger and a sword. It also had a pouch for my explosives and another for my smoke bombs we would use to escape. We took them off and went to bed.

Sanae POV

The girls and I shared a room. Before I fell asleep, I noticed Karin had a pained expression on her face while she read her book. I was going to ask her why but I figured not to bother her. Maybe I'm not the only one who still has feelings for my counterpart.

The next day….

Karin POV

All of last night I couldn't stop thinking about Anima. I changed into my uniform and put my armor and belt on. I put my dagger on the belt but left out the sword. I filled the pouches with explosives and smoke bombs. I lifted up the flap/mask that would conceal everything underneath my eyes. I put my maple leaf shaped badge in my pocket along with my compact. I put my helmet on and I completely covered my head. The girls took safety precautions just in case. I boarded my copter and we took off. I was in charge of my team, Team Moon. My team would be helping everyone else escape. We would come in with everyone else and scare our counterparts and knock out their guards. They're a bunch of bakas for lessening the security today. "NOW!" I heard Lion and Titan scream. My team and I jumped from our copter and landed on all fours. I stood up and removed my helmet and the girls did too. My hair flowed in the wind as we ran up to the stage. The guard held up their pistols and shot at us. The bullets either rebounded from us or bounced off of us. I smirked under my mask. I took out some of my explosives and threw them. They knocked the guards off their feet and knocked them out. I ran up to the podium and saw Anima. "Who are you?!" he yelled.

"No one that you want to mess with." I said in a venomous tone.

I hit his pressure point and made him dizzy for a while. I saw Blossom at the podium. "We are the Resistance. We fight for the Earth. We want it the way it was before the RRBZ and the BRBZ came and took it over. We are the leaders Rose, Lion, Titan, Venus, Maple, Aqua, Fire, Lightning and Sorceress. We are not afraid to use brute force to get the Earth back from what they have so wrongfully stolen!" she said.

"We will take down this monarchy, if they don't step down in a week we will use brute force to remove them in any way, even if we have to remove them permanently." I added.

"Do not forget us Rowdyruff boys Z and Battleruff boys Z. We will return in one week exactly to see if you have stepped down, if not be prepared to face your death." Fire said. We gathered and I threw down all my smoke bombs at once. We ran back to where our copters were, boarded them and left.

Anima POV

The dizziness left my head and I shook it. I watched as the Resistance leaders disappear in a wisp of smoke. I noticed none of the civilians were hurt but all our guards were knocked out. "That…was…flawless. Like they've been practicing." Blaze said.

"I think they have a connection to our girls." Brick said.

"We'll have to see if we can even find them first." Boomer said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anima POV

"Sir, we have found 8 girls we similar traits." Our commanding officer said.

He handed us each a file and I opened it. This girl was related to the girl Butch has. Her name is Victoria Brown. Her sister is Skylar Brown. Her sister works as a physical trainer we stationed in Mexico. She works at a local bar. "Do you have any leads on them?" Butch asked eagerly.

"Only to the Knight Sisters and the Viver sisters." He responded.

I looked at this girl's picture. She had brown eyes and jet black hair. She's 5'5 and is very emotionless in the bar. She may be called Victoria Brown but all I saw was Karin. At the thought of her name I nearly whimpered. She and I act almost the same. I'm her counterpart, created to destroy her but fell in love with her. When the boys and I took over, I broke her heart and she left me. I could never forgive myself for that mistake. All I need is her. Just to tell her that I'm sorry. To hear her forgive me. I miss her a lot.

_Karin, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Please come back to me. _I thought.

Karin POV

I smiled as we entered HQ again. "We scared to crap outta them!" Kaoru said in glee.

"The only thing is, they're gonna come looking for us even more. We should have kept our helmets on." Momoko said.

"No we had our contacts on remember? They will only look at girls who are rebellious, have our color eyes when we have our contacts on and our hair color. We don't really have anything to worry about. We just have to be careful." Yuni said.

"Well we have the rest of the month to hang out with each other so why don't we do just that." I said.

"I second that." Sanae said.

"Alright lets enjoy our time together okay girls?" Momoko said in glee.

"Hai!" we cheered and decided to have a sleepover at my house tomorrow night.

Later that night…..

Warrior POV

I stared at the black willow tree in the garden we have. "What's up bro, you've been staring at that tree since we've been out here." Anima said.

"The black leaved willow tree is Aki-chan's favorite plant." I said.

"Yeah. The blue orchid reminds me of Yuni." Avatar said.

"Why don't we say their favorite plant maybe that will help us?" Eagle suggested.

"Okay. Kaoru's favorite is the buttercup." Butch said.

"Blossom's is the cherry blossom." Brick added.

"Sunflowers." Boomer said sadly.

"Purple orchid." Blaze said blankly.

"The black willow tree." I said.

"Blue orchid." Avatar repeated.

"The white rose." Eagle said.

"Pink rose." Lightning said.

"Japanese maple." Anima said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry we'll be getting them back soon." I said reassuringly.

But I wasn't sure who I was convincing. Me or my brothers.

Aki POV

I walked into my apartment that was contently located over the bar and sighed. It was always quiet up here no matter how loud the music was downstairs. The walls were sound proofed. I took off my contacts and shoes and laid down in my bed. I would occasionally have a guy from downstairs come in. even Miyako said I've become a bad girl. I never slept with any of these guys and I don't plan too. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt something on me. My eyes shot open and I came face to face with someone I never wanted to see again. "W-Warrior?" I stuttered.

"Hey babe I missed you." He mumbled into my ear.

I was pinned down to my bed and couldn't move. "Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Sorry for this Aki." Warrior said solemnly.

He hit me in the pressure point and I blacked out.

Warrior POV

I knocked Aki out and jumped out of the window. My phone started ringing and I picked up.

"Hello?" I said

"_Warrior do you have her yet?" _Blaze asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there shortly." I said

"_Alright bye." _ Blazes said before hanging up. I hung up and my black car drove away.

Aki POV

I woke up in a mansion. It was the RRBZ and the BRBZ mansion. I looked around and saw that Warrior was carrying me. "What the hell?" I yelled.

I rolled out of his arms and onto the floor. I kicked his legs out from under him and he fell. The girls and I ran into the corner and the boys surrounded us. "We said we're sorry to you guys." Boomer said.

"Apparently you're not sorry enough." Miyako said, coldly.

"I'm surprised you haven't moved on from us by now. With all those fan girls you have." I said.

"And if you're gonna do something to us like get info on where the other girls are and where our families are, you're not gonna get very far. The girls will come storming in." Kimeko said.

So you do know where they are." Brick said.

Kimeko was taken aback but, for only a few seconds. I came in to safe her. "Yes we do know where they are but we won't be telling you a thing." I said.

"Awwwww…. C'mon how about some hints." Butch said.

I gave them a sly smile. "Okay we'll stay here and drop hits for you but you have to figure them out yourselves." I said.

"Okay, but all we need to do is find their compact signals." Anima said.

"Not gonna work. They got destroyed and we got new ones. And you can't track the others without one of our compacts." I said.

"Then give us one of your compacts." Lightning said.

"No. just because you're the leaders doesn't mean we have to listen to every little thing you guys say. So tough luck." I said.

"Please Aki-chan?" Warrior asked.

"No." I growled harshly as I glared at them.

The next day…

Karin POV

I walked to the bar and put on my uniform. I waited for Ai and Aki to come in before flipping the sign. Only Ai came in. "Hey, Jenny where's Cons?" I asked.

"No idea, I thought she already came in." she said.

"Do you think?" I asked.

"Nah that would never happen." She said.

"We should check just in case though." I said as I headed upstairs.

I pulled the spare key out and opened her door. Aki wasn't home and her window was open. "Jen! Cons been kidnapped!" I screamed.

"I just got a call from the others. Aki, Miyako, Kimeko and Yuni are gone!" Ai yelled.

"We have to go into hiding again." I said.

"No we have to attack them. We have people inside the mansion." Ai said.

"I know Anima, he's gonna come looking for me. I'll turn myself in and stay there with the girls. You guys form a plan to get them to step down and then, poof. Everything will be back to normal." I said.

"Fine." Ai grumbled. She went down to HQ while I went to go meet with our agent/ inside source, Hatchi. "Take me to the mansion, I wanna confront them." I said simply.

She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karin POV

I walked with Hatachi towards the mansion. At the gates stood guards. "Halt. State your business." The one on the right said.

"I'm their head secaratary. I don't need to." Hatachi said.

""What about this one?" the one on the left said, referring to me.

"She's with me." Hatachi said.

The guards looked at each other before opening the gates. We walked in and I waited outside of the door.

"You haven't reported in a while." I heard Anima say.

"I'm sorry." Hatachi said.

"What do you want now?" Anima asked.

"I don't want anything but you have a visitor." Hatachi said.

"Who?" Anima asked.

I walked in.

"Hello, Anima." I said as I lowered my hood.

I saw the girls as well.

"Karin!" Anima exclaimed as he ran towards me.

"Karin!" the girls cheered.

The girls ran over to me and knocked Anima out of the way.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Oh, did that hurt you feelings?" I said coldly.

Anima looked hurt and it brought tears to my eyes. "Are you girls okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said while glaring daggers at the boys.

"Look Ai and the others are gonna get us out and bring the boys down but right now we just gotta sit tight." I said.

"Hey are you okay? Your eyes are all watery." Aki said.

"Yeah, I'm fine….." I trailed off as I looked at Anima's direction.

"Are you falling for him again?" Kimeko asked.

"No it's just that….." I said sadly.

"Just what?" Yuni half yelled.

"Just….." I said before running out the door.

Tears ran down my face. I heard them calling my name but ignored them. They think I don't have any feelings. It's not fair. I'm may be the toughest one but that doesn't mean that I can't have feelings for someone. But my feelings are for my worst enemy. I saw a garden and ran into it. I sat down by a tree and choked back a sob. This was all their fault. If they hadn't been created or if z-rays didn't hit us I wouldn't be in this whole mess. I sighed and dried off my tears oh well, you gotta live life to its fullest. I got up and walked back into the mansion. The girls were waiting for me inside. They looked very sorry so I had to forgive them. We were lead into another room and there were 8 beds each one in our respective colors. "So how's it going at the resistance?" Aki asked.

"It's good." I said.

Then I noticed something flash.

"We're being watched." I said.


End file.
